jaloux
by lillysatine
Summary: La réaction de John face au baiser entre Rodney et Carson dans l'épisode A CORPS PERDU.Slash JohnRodney


Auteur : Satine

Série : Stargate Atlantis

Genre : slash (John/ Rodney) mais mention du couple Carson/Teyla

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série et qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : Cette fic prend place directement après la fin de l'épisode **à corps perdu**( l'épisode où la conscience de Laura Cadman est transférée dans le corps de Rodney) et focalise sur la réaction de John face au baiser entre Rodney et Carson.

_**JALOUX**_

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Elizabeth, John s'était réfugié dans la salle d'entraînement et massacrait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, le punching ball.

Il cognait, encore et encore, pour faire disparaître cette image obsédante qui lui brûlait la rétine.

Rodney embrassant Carson.

Son Rodney embrassant un autre homme.

Et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment son scientifique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crever de jalousie devant le fait que l'homme qu'il aimait en secret depuis le premier jour où il avait croisé son regard en Antarctique ait pu embrasser un autre homme que lui.

Voilà pourquoi il était là, à décharger sa colère et sa jalousie sur le pauvre sac d'entraînement qui sincèrement n'en demandait pas tant.

Il donna un coup particulièrement vicieux à ce dernier en imaginant que le lieutenant Cadman se trouvait devant lui.

Comment avait-elle osé se permettre d'embrasser le docteur Beckett en utilisant le corps d'un autre ?

Il n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement et la jeune militaire n'allait pas être déçue de ce que son officier supérieur lui réservait. Quelques petites rencontres avec le docteur Kavanaugh devraient suffire.

Pour commencer.

Mais Laura n'était pas la seule cible de sa colère.

En effet, alors qu'il cognait, John déchargea toute sa jalousie envers le docteur Brown ( il la détestait pour avoir des vues sur Son Rodney), envers Carson qui n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de repousser Son docteur et qui donc avait eu l'immense privilège de goûter aux lèvres de Rodney (et non, il ne l'enviait pas du tout. Non, pas du tout) mais surtout, il déchargea sa frustration contre lui-même qui n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments au scientifique.

Soudain, il se sentit vide, privé de toute énergie en songeant que de toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé. Rodney aimait les femmes. Son obsession pour le colonel Carter et récemment son rendez-vous avec le docteur Brown le prouvant bien.

John sentit son cœur se serrer violemment et abandonnant le punching ball, il alla s'adosser contre un mur et se laissa glisser avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et d'y poser la tête.

Inutile de le nier, il avait mal. Tellement mal d'imaginer sa vie sans l'arrogant docteur qui s'était frayé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive une place vitale dans son cœur.

John eut soudain envie de pleurer, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis la mort de sa sœur mais se retient.

Il ne pleurerait pas ici. Il attendrait plutôt sa chambre. Et demain, il irait mieux et aurait repris son masque de simple ami même s'il savait que son âme et son cœur allaient souffrir lorsqu'il serait en présence du scientifique qui serait si proche mais en même temps si loin.

John se préparait à se lever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer l'objet de tous ses tourments. Il se raidit et masqua soigneusement ses émotions.

-Rodney, que faîtes-vous ici ? Le docteur Beckett vous a laissé sortir ?

-Je voulais vous voir. Et puis Carson devait parler au lieutenant Cadman, répondit le scientifique en s'asseyant à côté du militaire.

Ce dernier se raidit devant la trop grande proximité de l'homme qu'il aimait et essaya de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

Sa voix était neutre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, Rodney croisa le regard de John et celui-ci reçut le choc d'un ciel bleu orageux.

-Je sais que vous êtes militaire colonel mais jamais je n'aurai cru que vous seriez aussi bigot.

-Je ne comprends pas…

John était perplexe.

-Je parle de la tête que vous avez faite lorsque j'ai, ou plutôt le lieutenant, a embrassé Carson. Vous avez eu sur le visage une expression intense de dégoût et je m'en suis très bien aperçu, inutile de le nier.

La voix était sèche.

Le militaire soupira et essaya de trouver rapidement une explication convaincante à son comportement.

-Je suis peut être militaire mais je ne suis pas homophobe d'accord ? Si j'ai réagi comme ça, c'était plus de la surprise qu'autre chose, c'est tout.

_Tu parles, j'étais jaloux à en crever_.

Rodney parut sceptique.

-Si vous le dîtes. Mais alors pourquoi êtes vous en train de vous défouler sur ce pauvre punching ball qui ne vous a rien fait ? Et vu l'état de vos mains, vous n'y avez pas été de main morte, je pense d'ailleurs que vous devriez aller voir Carson…

John cacha un sourire devant l'inquiétude que le scientifique n'arriva pas à totalement dissimuler dans sa voix.

-Mes mains vont bien. J'avais juste un surplus d'énergie à évacuer, rien d'autre.

Rodney hocha la tête et le silence se fit.

-Que pensez-vous que Teyla va faire en apprenant ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda soudain John en rompant le confortable silence qui s'était installé.

Le scientifique pâlit.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va rien me faire. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai embrassé Carson…Elle ne peut pas m'en vouloir d'avoir embrassé son petit ami…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que Teyla ne vous en voudra pas. Comme vous le dîtes, ce n'est pas votre faute. Non, je parlais de ce qu'elle allait faire au lieutenant.

-Oh ! Et bien je l'imagine très bien la provoquer en combat singulier. Je n'aimerai pas être à la place du lieutenant car une Teyla en colère, c'est des coups bien sentis à coup sûr. Même si à sa décharge, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Carson et Teyla sont un couple, vu qu'ils n'ont pas voulu l'ébruiter.

-Je doute que cela arrête Teyla.

-Vous avez raison.

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent en imaginant Teyla et ses bâtons et prièrent pour ne jamais être la cible de sa colère.

-Et avec le docteur Brown, ça va ?

Aussitôt posé la question, John se traita d'imbécile. Il était masochiste ou quoi ?

Le scientifique soupira et fixa le sol.

-Katie est une jeune femme adorable mais je doute qu'elle veuille rester longtemps avec moi une fois qu'elle aura appris pour le baiser. Elle ne voudra jamais croire que ce n'est pas moi qui aie agi. Surtout après le fougueux baiser que le lieutenant Cadman lui a donné.

-Vous avez embrassé le docteur Brown ?

La voix de John était devenue dangereuse et sa colère contre la jeune militaire augmenta. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça et il se promit de réfléchir aux pires corvées qu'il pourrait lui donner.

-Ce n'était pas moi, se défendit Rodney. Et je n'en avais même pas envie.

John était étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Alors pourquoi accepter de sortir avec elle si vous n'êtes même pas intéressé ?

-Parce que je pensais que je pourrais oublier un amour impossible. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile si j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle…Répondit Rodney d'une voix absente.

Réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit et se leva brusquement.

-Je dois retourner au laboratoire. Si je laisse Zelenka tout seul, il va encore faire des bêtises.

Voyant que son ami s'apprêtait à fuir, John demanda à Atlantis de fermer la porte et le scientifique se trouva donc face à une porte close.

Rodney se tourna.

-Ouvrez la porte.

Voyant que ce dernier commençait à paniquer et refusait de croiser ses yeux, la curiosité de John fut piquée.

Il se leva à son tour.

-Pourquoi paniquez-vous ainsi, demanda t'il en s'approchant doucement du scientifique.

Celui-ci releva le menton d'un air déterminé.

-Je ne fuis pas, j'ai du travail.

-Menteur, fut la seule réponse du militaire.

-Je ne mens pas, grinça Rodney avant de s'écarter de John et de s'éloigner vers le côté opposé.

Oui, il se passait définitivement quelque chose avec son ami, John en était certain et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. S'il se rappelait bien, Rodney avait paniqué après voir dit qu'il était sorti avec le docteur Brown pour oublier quelqu'un. Sentant son cœur se serrer devant l'implication, il demanda quand même.

-Quelle est cette personne que vous voulez oublier Rodney ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

La voix était sèche.

-Rodney, je suis votre ami. Si vous me dîtes, je pourrai peut être vous aider…

_Oui, je pourrai peut être la tuer et faire en sorte que cela passe pour un accident_… 

Le scientifique croisa les bras.

-Non. Et je veux sortir.

-Pas avant d'avoir ma réponse, répondit John en croisant lui aussi les bras. Et comme vous le savez, je suis un homme très obstiné.

Rodney le fusilla du regard.

-Très bien. Il y a cet homme dont je suis éperdument amoureux et comme je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, j'ai cru que je pourrai l'oublier avec Katie. Satisfait ? Maintenant je veux sortir.

Le cœur de John manqua un battement en entendant les mots de Rodney. Son ami était amoureux d'un homme. Cela changeait tout. Mais alors, peut-être avait-il encore ses chances ? S'il arrivait à éliminer son rival…

-Un homme Rodney, réussit-il à murmurer après avoir récupéré de son choc.

Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, Rodney devint si pâle que John crut qu'il allait s'évanouir et fit un pas en avant pour le retenir au cas où.

-Je…Je…Je n'ai pas dit ça, vous avez mal compris…

-J'ai très bien entendu. Je ne savais pas que vous préféreriez les hommes…

Rodney explosa.

-Oui, je préfère les hommes. Non pas que cela change grand chose vu que personne n'a jamais voulu sortir avec moi. Vous êtes content maintenant ? Vous allez pouvoir vous moquer du pauvre petit Rodney qui est toujours vierge à trente-huit ans mais moi, je veux sortir…

John ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir lorsque des images de lui en train de faire l'amour à Rodney apparurent soudainement dans son esprit. Celui-ci était vierge, il n'en revenait pas. Mais la situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Jamais personne n'avait touché son scientifique et il avait bien l'intention que cela continue. Il serait le seul à connaître le corps de son ami. Point final.

-Non, pas avant de savoir qui est la personne que vous aimez.

Rodney parut soudain au bord des larmes.

-Ne me forcez pas à le dire, je vous en prie, cela va tout gâcher…

-Pourquoi cela va t'il tout gâcher, demanda John en s'approchant de ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Répondez-moi, je vous en prie…

Rodney leva la tête et le militaire remarqua alors à quel point les cils du scientifique étaient longs et surtout, à quel point les yeux de celui-ci étaient d'un bleu encore plus magnifique que la couleur du ciel où pourtant il aimait tant voler.

-C'est toi John, murmura alors Rodney d'une voix si basse que John dut se pencher pour l'entendre. C'est toi. Maintenant que tu sais, est-ce que je peux sortir et aller cacher mon humiliation dans ma chambre ? Mais n'aie aucune crainte, mes sentiments n'interfèreront jamais avec le travail.

Lorsqu'il entendit les mots que son cœur attendait depuis si longtemps, John ne peut empêcher un grand sourire de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Il aimait Rodney et ce dernier l'aimait. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

-Oui, je vais te laisser sortir mais pas tout de suite. Tu sais, je t'ai menti tout à l'heure.

-A propos de quoi ?

Malgré sa peine, la voix de Rodney était curieuse.

-Si je me suis vengé sur le punching ball c'est parce que j'étais jaloux.

Le scientifique leva un sourcil.

-Oui, jaloux et furieux de te voir embrasser le docteur Beckett.

-Je ne comprends pas…

La voix était minuscule.

John sourit.

-Je veux dire que je t'aime Rodney et qu'à cause de ces sentiments, je n'ai pas trop apprécié de te voir embrasser un autre homme que moi.

Les yeux du scientifique étincelèrent soudain de colère.

-Très drôle colonel. Cela vous amuse de vous moquer de mes sentiments ? Je sais très bien que vous ne pouvez avoir des sentiments pour moi à cause de vos stupides règles qui gouvernent l'armée et à cause d'Elizabeth.

John soupira et se dit qu'alors que son ami était le plus intelligent scientifique dans deux galaxies réunies, en matière de sentiments il avait de sérieuses lacunes. De plus, il n'aimait pas que son amour revienne au vouvoiement

-Rodney, écoute-moi. Oui, dans l'armée, il y a le don't ask don't tell mais pour moi, tu es plus important que ça. S'il faut choisir entre toi et ma carrière, je n'hésiterai même pas une seconde et je sais qu'alors que je quitterai l'armée, je pourrai quand même rester sur Atlantis en tant que scientifique. Après tout, il faudra bien que mon succès au test Mensa serve à quelque chose. Quant à Elizabeth, je la considère uniquement comme une amie, voire une sœur. De plus, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, il y a une certaine tension entre elle et Ronon qui pourrait déboucher j'en suis sûr sur une belle histoire. Tu n'as donc ni à t'inquiéter, ni à être jaloux. Crois-moi, je suis sincère, je t'aime éperdument.

Suite aux paroles du militaire, Rodney resta silencieux un moment avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un tendre sourire et John tomba amoureux un peu plus.

-Je te crois. Et je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir dire enfin à haute voix combien je t'aime…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent amoureusement et John rompit le silence.

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

La voix du colonel était rauque d'impatience et de désir.

-Tu n'as même pas à demander, répondit le scientifique en offrant ses lèvres à l'homme qu'il aimait pour leur premier baiser.

Et alors qu'il se perdait dans ce baiser qui pour lui avait un avant goût de paradis, John songea que finalement, Cadman lui avait peut être rendu service et qu'il ne devrait peut être pas se montrer trop dur. Mais toute pensée cohérente le déserta bientôt devant les baisers de Rodney qui, s'il manquait d'expérience, compensait largement au niveau enthousiasme.

Avant que les choses ne deviennent trop chaudes, John se détacha à regret de son scientifique et avant que ce dernier ne puisse se méprendre, il murmura doucement.

-Et si on allait dans mes quartiers ?

Le sourire que lui adressa Rodney fut étincelant et John dut se faire violence pour contrôler sa libido.

Il débloqua rapidement la porte et en un instant, les deux hommes avaient quitté la pièce, direction les quartiers de John où les deux hommes allaient s'aimer pour la première fois. Mais cette nuit ne serait que la première des nombreuses nuits qu'ils passeraient tous les deux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.


End file.
